A machine tool monitoring device for a circular saw is know from DE 102 61 791 A1. It provides a sensor unit for producing and detecting an electromagnetic signal, which is arranged close to a saw blade. An approaching of a body part to the saw blade can be detected by monitoring the signal spectrum. A license free band is selected as frequency band for the signal.